Our Story
by icequeen2897
Summary: May is beginning her senior year of high school with her boyfriend of 2 years, Paul. It starts out great but then she begins to tutor Kenny, a boy in drama club and all goes downhill. Her life becomes a high school drama with all the rumors, break ups, misunderstandings, and heartaches. And it just might turn into a tragedy if she's not careful.


**Author's Note:** Hello readers! The main pairings will be Outcry/Farawayshipping- PaulxMay and Penguinshipping- KennyxDawn. Don't like, don't read. This is set in an AU where the characters are gonna be in a High School. It has a lot of drama and heartbreaking scenes but it will have a happy ending. So I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my imagination.

Chapter 1

"Hey May! You're gonna be late for the first day of school," Max yelled. He opened the door to May's room and saw his older sister was still sleeping. So he did what little brothers do, "Maayy, Mom gave away all of your bandanas."

May shot up from her bed, her limbs got tangled in the sheets and she fell off her bed, landing down face first. "Oww." She righted herself and turned to her devil of a little brother, who was still laughing at her.

"Well that was graceful." Max turned to walk out the door. He stopped at the doorway and said, "Oh, if you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late," he snickered and walked away.

May glared at the door before she got up and did her morning routine. After she showered and brushed her teeth, she went to her closet to choose an outfit.

She finally decided on a dark blue top with a red crop jacket, white miniskirt with black jean shorts, and red and white sneakers. To top it off she tied her chestnut hair in a ponytail with a red bandana and allows the rest to frame her face.

She ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. "Morning Mom, morning Dad," May looked at the table, "Yay, Mom's special chocolate chip Beautifly pancakes!"

"Morning May," Norman, May's dad, answered, who was reading the newspaper. Caroline, May's mom, smiled and set a plate in front of May. "Morning Dear, here you go."

"Hey May, if you eat that much you'll get fat," Max said, looking at the huge stack of pancakes on May's plate. May stuck her tongue at him, "Brat."

"Be nice you two," warned their Dad.

May quickly ate her breakfast and rushed out the door. "Ittekimasu!" (1)

"Itterasshai," (2) Caroline called to her daughter.

"It's great to see her so excited to go to school," Norman commented, taking a drink of coffee.

"More like excited to see her boyfriend," said Max nonchalantly, continuing to eat his pancakes. Norman, shocked by this, choked on his coffee. He started spluttering out gibberish.

"Now, now Norman, you've known May has a boyfriend. They've been together for two years, ever since May was a sophomore." Caroline chided her husband.

"May is still—"Caroline shot him a look and he shut his mouth, knowing that he lost this battle. Max just silently watched as he learned to never go against his mother. _Women are scary. _

XXXXXXX

"Ahh, I'm gonna be so late!" May just made it to the front gates of Pokémon High School (3) before the warning bell rung. The brunette was so relieved that she didn't notice the tree that "suddenly" appeared!

"Still as clumsy as always huh, June?" _Only one person calls me by that name!_ May turned and glared at the green-haired teen with a smirk on his face. He had on a lilac long-sleeved button-up shirt with a, black vest and tie, and blue jeans.

"How many times do I have to say it, the name is MAY!"

"Sorry June, what did you say?" He said, purposely riling the brunette.

"Why you—"

"That's enough you two," both turned toward the voice. "It's only the first day of school," said a red head with green eyes. Her hair was tied with a blue ribbon in a side ponytail. She was wearing a red tank top, a yellow crop vest with blue accents, and yellow shorts.

"Sorry Misty, but he started it!" May turn to glare at the boy who seemed to be enjoying the show,_ that jerk! _

Misty was a stubborn minded red head, and had green piercing eyes. Also, she was one of May's best friends ever since elementary school.

Back then, May was being bullied by the kids because she was the daughter of Norman, the famous gym instructor at the Petalburg gym. Many people across the region would journey to the Petalburg gym just to take his class. They thought that she was a rich, spoiled girl and made fun of her all the time.

But then one day during recess, the other girls were ganging up on May making fun of her outfit. Misty, who loved water even back then, sprayed them with a water hose ruining their pretty little outfits. "Who's ugly now?" The girls ran away crying and a new friendship was born.

And now, she was currently staring down said best friend. _Oh boy, now Misty's mad at me and it's all Drew's fault! _

"Can't you two call it a truce just for today? We're gonna be late to class and I don't plan to get a detention on the first day of school."

"Truce?" Drew pulled out a red rose (4) and flipped his hair.

"Fine, but only for today!" May was about to take the rose when another hand came and grabbed her hand away. "Paul!" May was surprised to see her boyfriend. He looked at May to the rose and then at Drew.

"No." Paul then started to walk away pulling his girlfriend with him. Leaving Misty and Drew stunned at his sudden appearance and exit.

"That's was..."

"Yeah."

"Entrance ceremony?"

"Let's go."

xxxxxxx

Paul continued to pull May along with him. "Paul—hey Paul!" _Why does he look so angry? _Paul kept going until they were behind the building. Making sure they were alone he suddenly pushed May against the building and leaned his arms on the wall on either side of her. May's eyes widen at her boyfriend who was trapping her. _W-w-what's he doing? He's just playing right? We're at school after all! But…_

"P-Paul, what are you d-doing?" May asked nervously.

"Nothing," he answered, staring intensely into her eyes. "Why was Grasshead giving you a rose?"

"You mean Drew?" Paul narrowed his onyx eyes and frowned. _Ahh, could he be…_

"I prefer Grasshead." He said, his voice laced with jealousy. _He's Jealous! Is it bad for me to be happy about this? _May was glowing with happiness.

"Yes and I'm not jealous." It took May a few seconds to realize that she said her thoughts out loud. It took her another few seconds to realize _he's totally jealous! _ Though she didn't think there was any reason to be because it was years ago.

Since middle school, Drew and May had a rivalry going on. They were both in the drama club and competed with each other. There was a time when they liked each other and started dating. It was a good 3 months before they realized their relationship wouldn't be able to work. They both agreed that they should focus more on their dreams and are better off being rivals. Now they have a platonic rivalry/friendship, even if DrewxMay fan clubs wish, it will not happen.

"There's no need to be jealous, he was just handing it to me as a truce because Misty didn't want any fighting on the first day of school." Paul searched May's blue eyes for any deception before he relaxed.

"I wasn't jealous," he stated firmly, but just made the beautiful brunette giggle. "I was just making sure Grasshead doesn't take what's mine." He leans closer to his girlfriend's face, about to kiss her.

"Oh, yours?" May whispers teasingly, gently brushing her lips against his while staring into Paul's dark intense eyes with the same intensity.

"Mine," Paul growled before closing the distance between their lips, letting himself get lost in her sweet taste.

XXXXXXX

(1) Ittekimasu -Japanese expression meaning "I'm leaving."

(2) itterasshai-Japanese expression meaning "have a safe trip."

(3) Pokémon High- I know, it's lame. But I couldn't think of anything else! I didn't want to choose a region since I'm using characters from all regions; their homes would an ocean away from each other.

(4) Red Rose- How does he do that? He just pulls them out of nowhere like magic! I know it's the magic of anime but it still amazes me when someone just magically pulls something out of nowhere.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I think this is a good enough place to stop. So, what do you guys think? I know my writing needs work so I would like to hear your opinions. It's not full of drama yet but I have to set the scene before I can get into all of that. I'm kinda new at writing so no flames but constructive criticism please and thank you. I'm also really busy because of a research project and finals are coming up so don't expect an update soon.

Please Review!


End file.
